


Smith's rise and fall

by vintagelady



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Troy Miller/Russell Northtop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady
Summary: Gary leaves the asylum after what it felt like forever. He goes back to Bullworth, not just to simply see Hopkins's reaction, but to see what has changed since the massive fight.Although Jimmy changed things for the better, issues keep rising on campus, some of which both Gary and Jimmy might be forced to get involved with.
Relationships: Chad Morris/Justin Vandervelde, Derby Harrington/Johnny Vincent, Duncan/Cornelius Johnson, Jimmy Hopkins/Zoe Taylor, Lola Lombardi/Johnny Vincent, Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith, Trent Northwick/Kirby Olsen, Vance Medici/Gord Vendome, Wade Martin/Davis White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. 1. Miss me, femm-boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary arrives to Bullworth once again.

After days of hearing the same yells from the other patients in the asylum, having to look at those ugly orderlies, and recieving thousands of letters from family members, Gary was finally leaving.

Gary's grandfather somehow got him enrolled in school again, and Gary was okay with that. Gary just wanted to leave things behind him.

Although, he'll miss those fifteen minutes of being the king of the school. Of course, Jimmy had to fuck up everything. Gary thinks that he has matured, and maybe he did, but his hatred towards Hopkins never left. Needless to say, Gary never expected the new kid to beat him at his own game.

Gary waited patiently outside the asylum gates for his grandfather to pick him up and take him to the school. Gary was never told which school he was going to, but as long as there's no Jimmy, then he'll be okay with it. The temptation to just spit in one of the orderlies's faces while his grandfather arrived, however, was getting on his nerves. God, this place sucked.

Gary then sees a black car coming to his direction. His ride was here. Thank god.

"Come on, son. I can't let you get a tardy on the first day."

Gary glanced at the orderlies and gave them this glare that it kind of creeped them out a bit. Gary gets in the car, finally leaving from this hell hole.

• • •

"How the hell did you manage to get expelled again, boy? I'm wasting a lot of money on you, and on medications which you clearly don't take."

Gary scoffs. "Whatever, old man. A little old 'friend' of mine, that's the kind word for him, got in my business. He was out to get me, I just know it."

His grandfather already knew that his paranoid behaviour was from him not taking his meds. People would sometimes wonder if Gary wouldn't have started the fight if he had just taken his medication. The guy was a damn psycho! 

"I went through a lot of trouble to get you in this school, so you better behave or else, I won't be afraid to beat you. And take your damn meds! You're acting like a damn lunatic."

Gary ignored the older man's ranting and looked out the car window. He noticed that the graffiti that Jimmy made on the town hall was still there. Huh, he thought that they'd clean it off. He also saw a couple of greasers and preps walking around the area, and Gary swore that he saw Gord making out with Vance. A male prep with a male greaser? Now he'd seen it all.

He also noticed some non-cliques hanging out with the nerds, only for some jocks to start a fight with the nerds. Things haven't changed that much, have they?

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds! We're here."

Gary looks at the school. . .

Bullworth Academy? No, no, no, this can't be right.

"I understand that you're an elder with piss-poor memory and you usually like to leave me in the worst of places-" Gary took a chance to insult him. "-but I was recently expelled from here."

"Well, this elder with piss-poor memory had a little talk with Dr. Crabblesnitch, we made a deal and now you have another chance to finish your studies here after the mess you made."

Gary still wasn't getting out of the car. This had to be a joke.

"Very fucking funny, old man."

"There's nothing funny about this. Get out of the car, cause I am serious. Ah, here comes Dr. Crabblesnitch now."

Oh fuck, he was serious. Both Gary and his grandfather get out of the car, and Gary felt like running away right now.

"Ah, Smith! I've been expecting you."

Hearing Dr. Crabblesnitch after so long felt. . . weird.

"Your grandfather and I had a talk while you were away in the asylum. We sorted things out and I decided to give you another chance to finish your studies under some conditions, of course. You will not fight, you will not cause more mayhem with your 'king of the school' nonsense. You will be forced to take your medication as you are clearly unstable without it. You will also have to catch up with classes, and that's why I recommend you to find a buddy to help you with that. I expect only the best behaviour from you, Smith! Do something like last time and this time, you'll be expelled for good! Understand?"

Gary groans. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Ms. Danvers here will guide you to the boys dorm. I hope you get used to the dorm once again. And one last thing, keep your nose clean, Smith, or we will be forced to clean it ourselves. Move along now, I have some business that needs to be settled with your grandfather."

Miss Danvers grabs his wrist but Gary forcefully moves it from her grip. 

"Come along now, child."

Gary already knew what was gonna happen. He was going to be more of an outcast than before. He could hear the whispers and see the scared and shocked faces from the other students.

'It's that punk, Smith!'

'That psycho is back in school?'

'I heard he got sent to the Happy Volts Asylum!'

Yep, he heard them all loud and clear. He was sure that if Miss Danvers wasn't next to him, either Johnny or Russell would pummel him till all his teeth have fallen off. He already knew that all the cliques, including those nerd losers, would be after him.

This was going to be a difficult school year.

• • •

As Gary walked in, the dorm went silent. All eyes were on him and rightfully so. The bullies were giving him dirty looks, and Gary chose to ignore them until Trent shoved him hard.

"Who's the king of the school now, you crazy punk?"

Gary simply looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen, dork, I don't want any problems with you."

"What'chu gonna do, Smith? Huh?"

Gary suddenly hits him so hard that he was sure he left a bruise.  
Gary was already breaking one of Crabblesnitch's rules: No fighting.

But frankly, he didn't care.

The fight went on, with some other students gathering around to watch Trent beat the shit out of Gary.  
Great, just great! First day back in this dump and one of the bullies already want him dead.

"Hey, break it up!"  
Gary recognized thar voice.

Jimmy goddamn Hopkins. Of course, great timing, too.

"Trent, that's enough. Get off the kid." Jimmy clearly hasn't seen his face yet.

When Gary finally stands up, he was sure that Jimmy would've noticed by now. This moron sure did get dumber over the summer.

However, it wasn't Jimmy who noticed that Gary was here. It was the headboy. Petey.

Gary laughed at Petey's face. A mix of shock, fear, confusion, oh, how did Gary love it so much! Just seeing that on Pete's face was music to his ears.  
Gary finally looks at him straight in the eye.

"Miss me, femm-boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is my first Bully fanfic, so I apologize if the characters are kind of OOC.)


	2. 2. Dorm buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Pete have their first conversation in two years.

A fight didn't break out between Gary and Jimmy. In fact, Jimmy ignored him. He just went straight to his dorm and stayed there. The only two people in the room now were Pete and Gary.

The awkward tension was a bit too much for Pete, so he made an attempt to leave the room or any further conversation before things escalated. Unfortunately for him, Gary got to him first.

"Not even gonna say hi to me, Petey?" Gary said, grabbing his wrist with a bit too much force.

"Leave me alone, Gary. Why are you even here?"

"Well, let's see, um, I got out of the asylum, my old ass of a grandfather picked me up, and he sent me back to this dump of shit. Why, are you not happy to see your old pal Gary after such a long time?"

Pete already knew this. The same Gary that was sent to the asylum that one rainy day is still the same Gary that came back to Bullworth today. He didn't change at all, so if Gary didn't make an effort in maturing for once, why should Pete waste his time on him?  
He was the headboy, Gary should be the last person he should be talking to.  
Pete then attempts once again to walk away.

"Hey, femme-boy, you didn't answer my question. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Christ, Gary, haven't you talked enough? I got things to do."

"Petey! The boy who needed his sheets changed along with Algie's finally has something to do in here! It's as if you actually, hm, what's the word.., manned up for once."

Pete then decides to just ignore him. No point in arguing with this nutcase if it's all gonna go through one ear and then go out through the other.  
Gary, on the other hand, was starting to notice that Pete wasn't getting as easily annoyed as he used to before.

Before any further argument, conversation, or just simply glaring at each other happened, Ms. Danvers enters the boys dorm, most likely looking for Gary.

"Ah, Smith, Dr. Crabblesnitch sent me to tell you about dorm adjustments. And you, Kowalski, listen to this clearly too."

Finally, something school related that can take his mind off the guy in front of him.

"Because Smith is basically new, he'll need a dorm to rest in, which is why I'm putting you two together in the same dorm."

"Wait, but what about Cornelius? He's my current roommate."

"Not to worry about that. Cornelius will be changed to Duncan's dorm, that new student who came here a few months ago. They seem to be hitting it off well. I assume you won't have any problems with Gary staying in your dorm?"

Cornelius was sort of a lucky roommate for Pete; Cornelius was the only likeable nerd to him. And just when they seemed to be getting comfortable, boom, this happens.

"No, not at all, Ms. Danvers."

She nods in agreement (although even if Pete said no, she still would've made Gary stay in his dorm).  
"Very well then." 

And with that, Ms. Danvers leaves the dorms. Pete simply thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"So, femm-boy, you still didn't answer my question."

"Gary, this day has been bad enough, can you please just leave me alone?"

Gary faked hurt and put his hand over his chest in dramatic shock. Pete talked back to him, oh, the horror!

"Oh, did I ruin your whole evening? You hurt me, Petey."

"Shut up, man."

Gary was suddenly all up in his face.

"Listen, friend, I'm trying to be nice here so I'm asking you to be nice back."

"Shut up, Gary. Man, you're a bigger jerk than before."

"And you're a bigger loser than before. But-" He chuckles. "-i'm not really surprised. Even those ugly nutcases back in the asylum have more brain than you and Hopkins."

Pete couldn't really believe that Gary still hated Jimmy. It happened nearly two years ago and he still held a grudge? To be fair, getting expelled and then being sent to an asylum wouldn't leave you with the thought of forgiving anyone.

"This was a fun conversation, but maybe you should, y'know, give me the tour."

"Tour to where?" Pete asks.

"Your dor- oh, I'm sorry, OUR dorm."

Pete sighs and goes towards the dorm, with Gary following behind him. This school year was gonna suck.


End file.
